


Table Top

by ANKLE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi gets drunk and horny and wears Bokuto's MSBY jersey, Bokuto is fucking hung, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLE/pseuds/ANKLE
Summary: Akaashi puts on Bokuto's MSBY jersey and nothing else, has a bit to drink, and sex ensues.(UNEDITED AS OF 20/06/20)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Table Top

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by @/maddox_rider's (Twitter) artwork linked below :  
> https://twitter.com/maddox_rider/status/1268936705567940613

* * *

_**Table Top** _

* * *

No lights were on the apartment, but the sun hadn’t fully disappeared beneath the horizon and the warm glow was still forcing its way through the curtains. The sunset made the apartment cozy and sleepy, but the lighting was the only thing that was cozy and sleepy. 

Akaashi sat on the sofa drinking sake straight from the bottle. He was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and Bokuto’s MSBY Jackals jersey. It slid off of his shoulders, only half the width of Bokuto’s. He was sufficiently tipsy and it was making him impatient for Bokuto to get home. 

Akaashi was horny. With Bokuto so busy these days with volleyball, and Akaashi wasn’t exactly always free with his job either, so they weren’t able to get intimate much these days. But tonight, Akaashi had everything worked out. He had coordinated his schedule and Bokuto’s schedule (which Akaashi kept for him, Bokuto could never be bothered with a schedule) so that they both had this evening off. 

The lock clicked and Akaashi quickly put the bottle down and got off the couch, his head swirling a little bit from the alcohol. He was in Bokuto’s arms the second the door opened. 

“Oh-  _ Oh _ ,” Bokuto said, surprised by the welcome. He wrapped his arm around Akaashi, looking down at him and scanning his eyes over his body. He sniffed. “Have you been drinking?” 

Akaashi kissed Bokuto sloppily, mumbling, “Maybe a little. I want to be all relaxed and…  _ loose _ for you,” he whispered sensually, sliding a hand down Bokuto’s chest. 

Bokuto’s eyebrows sprung up and a smile crept onto his face. He dropped his bag to the floor and leaned down, grabbing Akaashi’s thighs and pulling him onto his waist. Akaashi hooked his ankles together and brushed his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. 

Bokuto bumped them into the wall, supporting Akaashi there and kissing him hotly. His hands snaked their way up underneath the jersey Akaashi was wearing and he dragged his nails down Akaashi’s back lightly, just barely touching the skin and making Akaashi’s back arch. 

“How was your workout?” Akaashi asked breathlessly, trying to seem less desperate than he really was. He rocked his hips into Bokuto’s body and swallowed heavily, trying to focus his eyes on Bokuto’s face. His breath shuddered. “How do you smell so good after a workout?”

“You’ve always adored my natural musk,” Bokuto joked. His wandering hands trailed down and tugged Akaashi’s underwear away from his ass. 

Akaashi ignored the comment and cupped Bokuto’s face, tilting it up and bit Bokuto’s lower lip, drawing a moan out of him. Their lips locked together again and Akaashi pushed his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth, trailing across the top of his mouth. 

Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s erection beneath his hips. His own cock was dripping precum. He released his legs and dropped to his feet, pulling away from Bokuto. He leaned down and stepped out of his underwear completely then straightened and placed his hands on Bokuto’s abdomen. 

“Can I suck you off?” Akaashi asked quietly, looking up at Bokuto through hooded eyes. 

Bokuto’s eyes flashed with excitement and he nodded, stripping off his gym shorts. Akaashi held his usual blank expression and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Bokuto’s underwear, slowly pulling them down as he lowered himself to his knees. Bokuto’s cock sprung into view, fully erect and in no need of aid. 

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto momentarily before lifting a hand and wrapping his slender fingers around his thick shaft. Almost immediately, Bokuto moaned and his fingers roughly gripped Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi kept an eye on his facial expressions as he slowly stroked the length of Bokuto’s cock, circling his fingertip over the slick head and feeling Bokuto’s grip tighten. 

Then, Akaashi parted his dark lips and enclosed them over the head of Bokuto’s dick, sticking his tongue out to tease the sensitive tip. Bokuto grunted and Akaashi felt his thighs tense up underneath his hand. 

Slowly, he lowered his mouth until he felt Bokuto’s cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged slightly. The gag tightened his mouth around Bokuto and Bokuto loudly swore, “ _ Fuck _ , Akaashi, fuck, I’m trying so hard to hold back from moving.” 

One of their terms. If Akaashi was blowing Bokuto, Bokuto had to stay still and give Akaashi full control. Akaashi wasn’t the biggest fan of a dick so close to his face, and frankly, a face-fuck scared him rather than turned him on. And as hard as it was sometimes for Bokuto, he respected Akaashi’s boundaries. 

So with Bokuto standing still, hand entangled in the other’s hair, Akaashi pulled his head back and swirled his tongue around the head again. He used his hand to stroke Bokuto while his mouth tended to the tip, sucking, swirling, and licking. Saliva slipped down his chin and his lips were glossy. 

Bokuto twitched and let his head fall back. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Looking down, he slid his fingers into Akaashi’s hair again, careful not to jostle his head too much. He clenched his jaw as he watched Akaashi’s slim fingers trace over his cock, and his lips swallow it smoothly. Akaashi’s eyes were barely open and his cheeks were flushed beneath his lashes. 

Bokuto let out a long groan, squeezing his eyes shut and then said, “Stop, stop, I’m going to cum if you keep this up.” 

Akaashi pulled back, gasping and breathing heavily. He stood up, knees numb and weak, and grabbed Bokuto’s hands, putting them around his body and resting them on his ass. Bokuto automatically squeezed and kneaded the soft skin and Akaashi breathed hotly against his chest, his own hands finding Bokuto’s pecs. He pinched one of Bokuto’s nipples and yelped when he felt Bokuto slap his ass harshly in response. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said. He licked his lower lip, his chest still heaving. “I want you to fuck me on the table.” 

“Oh?” Bokuto said, a smile creeping across his face. “That’s different. How… bold of you.” 

Akaashi glared and spun out of Bokuto’s hold, padding towards the table and hopping on top. He spread his legs and looked at Bokuto, staring at him. He tugged Bokuto’s MSBY jersey down between his legs, blushing furiously, and said, “Are you going to come stretch me out or not?” 

Bokuto shook out of his trance and ran to grab some lube from the bedroom. When he came back, Akaashi was laying down, one foot bent up on the table. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hips and pulled him closer to him, snaking a hand around and lifting Akaashi’s other leg. 

“Are you okay on the table like this or do you want to bend over it?” Bokuto asked, popping open the lube. 

“I’m fine like this,” Akaashi replied. 

Bokuto squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then with his free hand, pulled apart Akaashi’s ass cheeks and spread the lubricant over the area, slowly running his finger tips over Akaashi’s puckered hole. Akaashi moaned lightly, his hands grasping the jersey in his fists. 

Then, Bokuto slipped his index finger into Akaashi, curling it as he pulled it out again. Akaashi was already a little bit loose, and wondering what he’d possibly been doing earlier in the day made Bokuto’s head spin like a top. 

So without any issue, Bokuto pushed in a second and third finger, stroking Akaashi’s insides until he struck gold. 

The second he did, Akaashi’s body jolted and he cried out, knees lifting and toes curling. Bokuto’s dick twitched and he pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube again and covering his cock generously. He tugged Akaashi down a bit, so that his hips were just off the edge of the table.

“Okay?” Bokuto asked simply, looking down at Akaashi’s flushed face. 

Akaashi nodded, his eyes cloudy. “Okay.” 

And with that, Bokuto lined himself up with Akaashi’s asshole and carefully pushed forward. He could feel Akaashi’s familiar heat clench around him tightly and he groaned, faltering slightly. He leaned over Akaashi’s body. Akaashi had one of his hands wrapped around his own cock and the other one underneath the jersey, playing with a nipple. Bokuto pushed forward a little bit more and Akaashi mewled lightly as he stretched to accommodate the width of Bokuto’s cock. 

He stopped once he was balls deep inside of Akaashi, both of them breathing heavily. Bokuto brushed back Akaashi’s hair and kissed him. He started rocking back and forth, and feeling Akaashi suck him back in every time brought him closer and closer to losing it completely. 

Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto again and sunk his nails into his shoulders for leverage as Bokuto started to thrust into him. Bokuto had attached his mouth to Akaashi’s neck and collarbone and was sucking and biting the skin roughly, certain to leave marks. 

Then with a specific snap of his hips, Bokuto once again hit Akaashi’s prostate and the nails Akaashi had sunk into his shoulder scraped viciously down Bokuto’s back as he moaned and threw his head back.   
“Fuck!” he cried, rolling his hips down against Bokuto’s cock, pushing him even deeper. 

Bokuto started a steady rhythm. The table rocked with his movements precariously, creaking every now and then. He found Akaashi’s nipple through his jersey and twisted it lightly while his other hand snuck between their bodies and grabbed Akaashi’s cock. Akaashi moaned and swore again, whimpering slightly. 

For how quiet he was regularly, Akaashi was sure vocal during sex. 

It got Bokuto all riled up.

“You should wear my jersey during sex more often,” Bokuto said, still stroking Akaashi’s cock.

Akaashi, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open slightly, breathing heavily, groaned out, “Shut up, Bokuto.  _ Fuck _ , go faster, go fast- Ah!” 

Bokuto snapped his hips, driving his cock into Akaashi roughly. He let go of Akaashi’s and placed both his hands on either side of Akaashi’s head for more control as he grinded his cock deep inside of Akaashi, adding a slight downwards roll to his thrusts so he could hit that specific spot that made Akaashi’s body tremble. 

Akaashi was scratching long, red lines up Bokuto’s back, his legs locked around his waist like a boa constrictor. He was moaning, whimpering with every move Bokuto made. 

And then his ass clamped down on Bokuto’s cock and semen spurted between their bodies as he came, crying out and biting Bokuto’s shoulder. With a few more short, violent snaps of his hips, Bokuto reached his own release and filled Akaashi with his cum. 

Akaashi, his body still jumping from aftershocks, dropped his head and arms to the table and his legs loosened. 

Bokuto caught his breath back for the most part before slipping out of Akaashi. While Akaashi laid on the table, still weak and completely destroyed, Bokuto went to the counter and grabbed the paper towel. He cleaned himself off and then went to Akaashi. 

Silently, he held out a hand and helped Akaashi into a sitting position and then off the table onto noodle-like legs. A mixture of lube and semen wetly splattered to the floor as he stood. 

“Wipe yourself off,” Bokuto mumbled quietly. “I’ll clean off the table and the floor.” He handed Akaashi some paper towel and then started wiping up the mess on the table and floor. 

“I want to go to bed,” Akaashi pouted after cleaning himself off. He grabbed Bokuto’s hand and tugged him to the bedroom. 

Bokuto frowned. “I need to wear my jersey tomorrow. We should probably wash it.”


End file.
